Tenkō (spirit)
| gender = Male | height = 5'4" | weight = 113 lbs | eyes = Jet-black | hair = Midnight-purple | unusual features = Feminine Appearance | partner = Shiba Zhijun | previous partner = None | base of operations = | shikai = Tenkō | bankai = Not achieved }} Tenkō (天鋼, Japanese for "heavenly steel") is the zanpakutō spirit of Shiba Zhijun's secondary soul blade, which he frequently lends to his quincy partner, Kanzen Horagai. Appearance Tenkō has long midnight-purple hair that is kept in a top-knot by a golden edged black clip. His attire consists of a sleeve-less purple jacket that has golden-laced designs all around it; making several vertical lines that run up his upper body structure. Despite the lack of sleeves, he wears purple arm sleeves between the wrist and elbow areas of the arms. Each sleeve has a small golden ornamant attached to each. He wears long black hakama, which are worn loose, rather than form-fitting. The blade Tenkō wears on his hip is designed to match his uniform; consisting of a golden blade with a black golden-designed hilt and a lack of a guard. Personality Tenkō holds an air about him that strikes fear in many. He is as fierce as a lion, and as strong as an elephant. He is usually only seen when his partner is in need of information or guidance, similar to relationship of and his own zanpakutō, . Tenkō is very protective of Shiba, instantly manifesting himself when his partner is in any form of danger. History More soon... Synopsis More soon... Powers and abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Having worked with Shiba for over a millennia, Tenkō's spiritual pressure has risen gradually since his partner's first days in the Shinō Academy. He has learned to wield it with much efficiency, capable of flattening a good portion of the battlefield if he releases it. He may also cause a form of hypnosis from the properties of his spiritual pressure, although it is unknown how he learned this nifty technique. At the current moment, Tenkō's reiryoku is so vast that he can effortlessly bring many of his opponent's to their knees. Expert Swordsmanship Skills: Having trained his partner in the art of swordplay, he has shown to be incredibly adept at it. He has been shown to have easily outclass many low-ranking members of the Gotei 13 and even some Lieutenants when manifested. Due to his zanpakutō's ability, he prefers to attack from afar, making zanjutsu merely a second choice of battle. Enhanced Speed: Tenkō has shown that he is quite fast, easily matching people like . However, he can easily be bested by shinigami such as or the Espada. Even when cornered, Tenkō can outmaneuver an opponent or dodge their attacks with ease, showing his prowess in this field of combat. During his time with Shiba, he was shown to easily outclass many proficient users of shunpō, sonído, etc. Stats Zanpakutō Tenkō's zanpakutō, named Tenkō (天鋼, Japanese for "heavenly steel"), takes the form of a simple katana with a golden-coloured blade, as well as a black-golden designed hilt, although it lacks a hand guard. *' :' To transform into shikai, Tenkō will place his blade horizontally and whisper "Forged from the heavens" (天から鍛造, Japanese; "ten kara tanzō") into the blade. Immediately, the area around Tenkō will become very heavy, weighing down on the opponent. Despite entering it's initial state, Tenkō's appearance has no visible change. :Shikai Special Ability: Tenkō's shikai ability is rather dull compared to most other zanpakutō spirits, as it allows the tōjū to change the length of his blade to any length he wills it. Although he rarely allows it to reach passed one hundred meters - as it could potentially destroy or kill a building or person, respectively - Tenkō has stated that, if he wished, he could have it reach passed the sun or farther. However, this is just something said by the zanpakutō spirit, making it's legitimacy questionable. Aside from it's main ability, the blade cannot be broken, no matter how powerful an attack/ability; as well as being about ten-times quicker than the speed of sound. With this speed, Tenko can expand an retract his blade almost instantly, making it impossible to see with the human eye. Since it's quite a simple ability, opponent's are often caught off-guard by how useful it is, which brings Tenkō great joy. *' :' Not achieved. Category:Articles by Koukishi